His Annoying Acquaintance, Stuck in the Past
by the5ws
Summary: Sooooo I'm stuck in the past with a certain blue eyed shorty and his demon butler. Time to annoy the heck out of them and change things up a bit. Rated T for swearing. ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW! .
1. Chapter 1

Ok here's the first chapter...please review and enjoy!

Summary: Basically going to be about a girl to gets her age reversed to 13 as she travel s back in time and meets Ciel & Co. Plot changed a bit.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOOOOOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN KUROSHITSUJI!

I'm actually enjoying this…how to put it?…this falling into a seemingly endless hole.

Now don't get me wrong, I didn't plan this for my own pleasure. This damn hole just appeared out of nowhere during class and I happened to be right above it.

And to add to the weird sensation of float/falling, almost like Alice when she fell down the rabbit hole, there was the part where I'm shrinking, too.

Darn.

As an actual person and a top med school student, I've strongly believed that this happens _only_ in fictional worlds, such as my beloved anime, for example.

As that thought ended, I felt myself being thrown sideways for no particular reason and sent flying into a wall. To say it hurt was a by far an understatement.

"OWWWW!" I wimperd, and realized I was not in the void anymore. I was…huh?

Aside from the people in extremely odd costumes, such as stubborn suits and puffy dresses, there was the strange buildings. Was this…Victorian England?

Shit. I'm in the past. And 13 years old to boot.

An amused smile planted on my lips, and stood up and began walking down the street in my dress that had, quite to my taste, only three shades of dark blue and a cute flat hat that covered my sensitive cat ears.

Wait…

CAT EARS?!

Well, shit just got real.

A confused-and-trying-to-make-sense-of-what-is-going-on-but-not-actually-caring-like-I-always-am me walked up and down the streets aimlessly, penniless and lost.

Not paying attention, I crashed headfirst into some unknown person.

Well, cross that. Some known person that I just can't seem to remember.

Better fix my hat first, before saying anything though, or I'll risk letting people know I'm a neko, for some damn reason. They'll freak out and then god knows what'll happen next. Guess they'll panic and Scotland Yard and have me arrested for no reason.

"Sorry 'bout that," I said in monotone.

The person I bumped into was actually quite young, probably 13 years old like my present self. He had an eye patch, blue eyes, a stern grouchy and who-the-hell-are-you look plastered across his face. And he was followed by a hot looking butler too.

"Tsk."

Asshole.

"Excuse me? I believe I said sorry sir? Where are your manners sir? Or are you another one of those novels who have mahogany branches up their arses?" I said, making each word drip with venom and sarcasm. I was thoroughly enjoying myself.

And was even more thrilled when I realized I was in the anime world of Kuroshitsuji. Being badass with Ciel Phantomhive and his one hell of a butler.

"I'm sorry, miss, my master is not in a very good mood at the moment. Please accept my apologies, miss."

"I will not."

"Will you accept some money for compensation than, miss?"

"No, I have no use for that. I will only accept an apology…from Mr. Phantomhive, Mr. Michaelis."

Ciel had a brief look of surprise on his face when he heard that, followed by a damn you look with steam coming out of his ears…which I thoroughly enjoyed, than you very much Mr. Phantomhive.

"Well?" I snickered.

"…S-sorry…"

"See Phantomhive, that wasn't so hard was it? Even for the queen's guard dog?" I snorted sarcastically, surprising yet angering the young earl and amusing the butler.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around, doggy~"

Annnnnd I had him fuming.

After the first week of being in the day and age, I managed to easily steal some purses with my new found superpowers (that were very handy, indeed) that were somewhat cat-like. (I'd rather not admit it, but the first time I discover these, I "accidentally" threw a man across the street. No effort)

And I pranked a lot of people too. I called myself the Downtown Prankster, not that anyone would know what the first word meant anyway.

And I missed my phone too. I actually cried. A bit.

I snickered as I heard another scream as my second prank of the day fell on some unfortunate soul. Not.

A Cat in the Hat. Literally.

I had been keeping an eye while stalking the the alleys on the shorty and his demon butler too, every now and then setting a trap, easy enough for Seb to spring harmlessly but hard enough for a normal human such as shorty to get helplessly entangled within.

Today, I was going to "coincidentally" bump into them again.

"Why hello, isn't it my dear doggy!" I chirped.

Ciel's eye twitched, I snickered inwardly. Poor bastard.

"What brings you to town today, shorty? Snooping for bones, perhaps?"

"I assure you that I'm not."

"Oh really? Aww, you don't have to deny anything, my dear doggy, you don't have to hide your tenderness when with me~ And I'm pretty sure you've got a pretty darn good reason to boot…I do suppose you remember about your late family, no?"

"…!"

Looks like I struck a soft point there. Well too bad for him.

I took note of Sebastien's slight surprise, smiled wryly, and took my leave with another, "I'll see you around, shorty!" and disappeared with lightning speed into the alleys once again.

Well, not exactly. I zig zagged my way towards the Phantomhive estate.

Ciel was in for some real suffering.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! it's the5ws with another chapter!

Ok I know...this chapter might be a little crappy. Please bear with me though! :)

I was asleep when shorty and his loyal akuma waltzed in the bedroom.

Well, half asleep. As they say, a cat never really is asleep.

Annnnd the look on both of their faces were _priceless._

"S-Sebastien! This is an order: kill her, kill her NOW!"

Crap.

Fuck the never really asleep thing. I sleep, I sleep alright, and when I do, it takes 200 years for me to wake up.

Well, if I can avoid the first few knives and then fully wake up, I'm safe… I think.

It was awkward, having to twist my unused to 13 year old sleepy body, however agile it may be in neko form, this way and that, always avoiding death by a hair width, and finally I was sent crashing off the bed and losing that warm spot.

"Ny-owww…That was some greeting you gave me, guard puppy."

Here goes nothing…or everything.

And shit. I just realized my ears were in full view and my tail had popped out due to my using my reflexes.

"I've never expected something so warm, shorty," I smiled wryly, stealthily inching towards them, "and would you kindly answer a question?"

"…!"

By now, I'm completely act, a stark black one.

And one that gave Mr. I'm-Just-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler an overwhelmed blush. Plan=Success

"I've always wondered," I cooed into the still with shock earl's ear, "why demons form contracts?"

Well, too bad for you guard puppy, looks like I struck a soft spot.

What if I strike another bruise?

"Is it because should filled with sweet revenge taste better? Ah…it must feel good to eat such a soul. But," I risked changing into a more human form, "I am not a demon, clearly I cannot enjoy souls, although I would very much like to try. As you can see, I am a _neko_. Not that you would know what that is, you old farts. I must say though, demons do love _unclean,_ as they put it, bodies that harvest revengeful souls, no?"

Damn I look like the cheshire cat now. Just reminded me of Ciel in Wonderland. Although he was still a shorty in that dream, he was pretty kawaii.

I didn't have to look to know what they were thinking now.

"You don't have to be ashamed of showing me your eye, shorty. I _know,_ and I _know_ about that," I pointed to the lower left of my back, "too. In fact I can remember everything in the anime quite well. Now let's see…which episode are we in? Well definitely before the ending…you're not _that_ yet, I don't think…and no Pluto, so after he —-ed or before he even came here? I would say this is episode 1…but we would need to see what happens tonight to see, shorty."

"S-sebastien! K—"

"You don't need to be afraid, puppy dear. I won't tell on you. It wouldn't do me any good anyhow, although I must admit I have nothing to lose."

"Absolutely positive, my lady?" smiled the demon.

Well no, idiot. I don't know myself, baka.

"I don't know, maybe my life, maybe not…who knows? Whoever sent m here maybe, but then maybe it was just sheer coincidence."

"Fine then!" Kiel suddenly declared, "You will become the new servant to the Phantomhive household!"

In a flash I had my claw against the young shorty's neck. His eyes were so large I thought they were dinner plates.

Talking about dinner plates, they better give my something to eat soon or I'm afraid I might throw a hairball fit.

Poor them. Not.

"Your servant? No. I am merely an observer. An _observer,_ that _kindly_ asks to be your company."

Hahahaha. I just love using that tone of voice. Sorry but I guess this sin't your perfect day, shorty.

This is probably the first time that Seb didn't manage to protect his bocchan. I'm so enjoying this.

"F-Fine…"

"Perfect, shorty. And I'll keep that precious little secret of your unknown too, in exchange, I'll get what I want."

I was asleep when shorty and his loyal akuma waltzed in the bedroom.

Well, half asleep. As they say, a cat never really is asleep.

Annnnd the look on both of their faces were _priceless._

"S-Sebastien! This is an order: kill her, kill her NOW!"

Crap.

Fuck the never really asleep thing. I sleep, I sleep alright, and when I do, it takes 200 years for me to wake up.

Well, if I can avoid the first few knives and then fully wake up, I'm safe… I think.

It was awkward, having to twist my unused to 13 year old sleepy body, however agile it may be in neko form, this way and that, always avoiding death by a hair width, and finally I was sent crashing off the bed and losing that warm spot.

"Ny-owww…That was some greeting you gave me, guard puppy."

Here goes nothing…or everything.

And shit. I just realized my ears were in full view and my tail had popped out due to my using my reflexes.

"I've never expected something so warm, shorty," I smiled wryly, stealthily inching towards them, "and would you kindly answer a question?"

"…!"

By now, I'm completely act, a stark black one.

And one that gave Mr. I'm-Just-One-Hell-Of-A-Butler an overwhelmed blush. Plan=Success

"I've always wondered," I cooed into the still with shock earl's ear, "why demons form contracts?"

Well, too bad for you guard puppy, looks like I struck a soft spot.

What if I strike another bruise?

"Is it because should filled with sweet revenge taste better? Ah…it must feel good to eat such a soul. But," I risked changing into a more human form, "I am not a demon, clearly I cannot enjoy souls, although I would very much like to try. As you can see, I am a _neko_. Not that you would know what that is, you old farts. I must say though, demons do love _unclean,_ as they put it, bodies that harvest revengeful souls, no?"

Damn I look like the cheshire cat now. Just reminded me of Ciel in Wonderland. Although he was still a shorty in that dream, he was pretty kawaii.

I didn't have to look to know what they were thinking now.

"You don't have to be ashamed of showing me your eye, shorty. I _know,_ and I _know_ about that," I pointed to the lower left of my back, "too. In fact I can remember everything in the anime quite well. Now let's see…which episode are we in? Well definitely before the ending…you're not _that_ yet, I don't think…and no Pluto, so after he —-ed or before he even came here? I would say this is episode 1…but we would need to see what happens tonight to see, shorty."

"S-sebastien! K—"

"You don't need to be afraid, puppy dear. I won't tell on you. It wouldn't do me any good anyhow, although I must admit I have nothing to lose."

"Absolutely positive, my lady?" smiled the demon.

Well no, idiot. I don't know myself, baka.

"I don't know, maybe my life, maybe not…who knows? Whoever sent m here maybe, but then maybe it was just sheer coincidence."

"Fine then!" Kiel suddenly declared, "You will become the new servant to the Phantomhive household!"

In a flash I had my claw against the young shorty's neck. His eyes were so large I thought they were dinner plates.

Talking about dinner plates, they better give my something to eat soon or I'm afraid I might throw a hairball fit.

Poor them. Not.

"Your servant? No. I am merely an observer. An _observer,_ that _kindly_ asks to be your company."

Hahahaha. I just love using that tone of voice. Sorry but I guess this sin't your perfect day, shorty.

This is probably the first time that Seb didn't manage to protect his bocchan. I'm so enjoying this.

"F-Fine…"

"Perfect, shorty. And I'll keep that precious little secret of your unknown too, in exchange, I'll get what I want."

Phew...Off to bed now...*collapses*


End file.
